Leah Clearwater: The Untold Story
by Shadow-Luna-Dancer
Summary: A fic about Leah and her life. The story of Leah Clearwater after Breaking Dawn, through her trouble, life and love. Please read and review!
1. Alone

Leah wasn't the prettiest girl you'd ever met, nor was she the smartest, funniest or nicest. But what was good about her? She was bitter because Sam left for her cousin Emily. She was mean and seemingly heartless after being the only female in the pack, and she hadn't got an imprint. She was a bad sister, and phased more than Paul. At least Paul had an imprint. What did she have?

A broken heart that was torn to pieces regularly.

Bloody Sam and his thoughts.

Jacob had Renesmee, Jared had Kim, even Quil had Claire. Seth was all she had left. But he was slowly disappearing, wanting to leave the rez so he could find _her. _His soul mate.

Did no one care about Leah?

Salty tears streamed down her face, as she sprinted faster towards the wood. Her fur long and scraggy, but she didn't care, why did she have to look good? Human, she was tall, tone, tan. But she had black eyes that burnt into everyone she looked at. Her black hair framed her face, casting a shadow over her. She knew she could look pretty, or even nice, but she lacked the will to. That had died with her heart when Sam left her. Even in her wolf form, she was grey, plain old grey. Not sliver. Nothing about Leah was pretty, or nice now. Sometimes the pack wondered if this was even the same girl that plagued Sam's memories.

She blocked out the other's thoughts, but they could clearly hear hers. Her thoughts of loneliness, love and darkness. The darkness slowly ate the once lovely girl away, morphed her into a cruel, icy creature.

'I am not Leah Clearwater', she sobbed silently, 'but a small reflection of what she used to be.'

"Leah, where are you? Come back!" Seth's deep voice echoed through the forest.

'Why brother? What is left for me?' she thought sadly as she ran into the night.

A few days later, the whole pack was worried sick. Where was she? No one wanted her back because of her attitude, but they loved her, as a cranky, mean sister. A very bitchy one, but a sister none the less.

As Leah emerged from the gloomy depths of the forest, the pack was waiting for her. All of them.

"Leah! We were worried sick! Where were you?" began Seth, but the frown on his face said enough.

"Quiet!" Jacob began is his Alpha voice, "Leah where were you? Answer."

"I was in the forest, _Alpha." _she spat, making Alpha seem like an insult, clearly meant for Jacob.

"Why?" Kim asked, her melodious voice rising.

Kim was another person Leah hated. She was perfect, pretty, and clever. Jared adored her, and every time Leah wanted something, Kim was brought up. 'Oh what will Kim do all alone?', or 'She's not like Emily.' But Leah knew better than to lash out at Kim; it wasn't her fault that she was a sassy, cunning witch.

"Why do _you _care? Why do any of you care? What good am I to you?" Leah shouted, trying so hard not to cry, trying not show her weakness, but she couldn't control her body shaking.

"Leah, listen. Calm down. A girl called for you. Her name was Stella, Stella Resistance. Who is she?" Jake said, dropping the Alpha tone, as if he knew it wouldn't make a difference.

Before Leah could cuss her head off at Jake and ruin anyones ears in a five mile census, a strong, powerful, yet girly voice said.

"I, am her best friend. Jackass."


	2. Foul Mouth

_"I, am her best friend. Jackass_**."**

The pack were shocked, how did anyone find them out here, in the middle of La Push Reservation? Seth barely stifled a chuckle as that girl called Jacob a jackass, it really suited him sometimes. Esspecially when he yelled at Paul for kissing his sister, then realised that Rachel was Paul's imprint.

"Who are _you_?" Jake said, trying to control his voice, as a 5'2 girl stood, her tan arms on her hips, and her black hair tied in a high ponytail. Her eyes were the most interesting, one was a deep brown, seemingly black, and stared right down into your soul. The other was a sea green, like sea foam, and reminded one of the cold winter surf rolling in.

"Did you not just listen to what I said?" she said jauntily "Or are you just stupid. Fine, for you're incredibly slow brain, I'll start from the _beginning_. I am Stella Resistance, and I was friends with Leah and Seth until I moved off La Push. Now, , I've come back to help Leah climb out of all the shit she's in. Got it?"

'She cusses more than Jake does at the leeches. Sheesh, she needs to clean her mouth out.' Seth thought cheekily, with a small smirk on his face.

"Oh my freaking god. Is that you, Stella?" Leah said, her voice reflecting the shocked expression on her face.

"No Leah, it the Sugar Plum Fairy. God, even after the massive speech, you people still don't get it. Is he-" she said, pointing one finger at Jacob, "polluting your minds or something! God! If I-"

"Ok, we get it." Embry cut her short, a small smile on his face, he definitely liked her attitude.

"You should." she muttered under her breath.

Leah was literally dying to phase. Now there were allot more people on her hit list. Were they trying to ruin her life? She cast a quick look over to Sam, and his _beloved _Emily. For a second, she let herself think she was in his warm embrace. No, Emily her cousin was there. She deserved those ugly scars across her face. Serve her right for being a fiance stealing wrench. Leah tried to hide the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Ok, Leah we have to get going, bitch. We have lots to do!" Stella smiled, with a malicious glint in her mis-matched eyes.

"Bitch?" Seth nearly shrieked.

"Yep." Leah smiled, for the first time in years. For once the deep set scowl on her face lifted, the her smile shone through. 'If this was what that girl could do, they maybe she was worth hanging with. Or maybe sending Leah to live with her. Either was good.' Seth thought.

"Anyway, to why I'm here. I am here to help my bitch. Leah. Get out of all her shit and move on!" she shouted raising her clenched fist to the sky.

On the other hand, the pack were desperately trying not to laugh at her. Embry's raised eyebrow said it all. 'What the _hell?'_

Later that night, Leah returned to Sam's. They sat at the table, the whole pack and imprints and Stella. As much as she hated it there, constantly seeing her _ex-_love and Emily kissing and loving each other, she couldn't go home to an empty house. She couldn't be all alone. For the one thing Leah Clearwater feared more than anything else was being alone. Because then, she couldn't pretend that she was ok with Sam and Emily. Then she couldn't wear a mask, she had to be the empty shell she'd become.


	3. Someone to Hold Her

As the bright rays of light shone into Leah's room, she tried to remember what happened last night and why Stella was lying next to her on the couch. Then, she remembered...

_"Leah, stop looking so godammed unhappy. Try actually smiling for a change?" Stella said nosily, while everyone feasted on whatever was in Emily's fridge._

_"Yeah Aunty Leah!" Claire yelled happily, while playing 'Go Fish' with Quil._

_"So, er, Leah where will your friend be staying?" Sam began, trying not to look Stella in the eye._

_"At mine." Leah answered quickly, her defences breaking every second she thought about _him.

_"And, when will she be leaving?"_

_"Leaving?" This got Leah's blood boiling, "Sam, are you trying to destroy every little chance of happiness I have? Do you ENJOY my fucking pain? Or is it just a added bonus?" Leah spat angrily._

_Emily got up quickly and left the room, tears evident in her eyes. Sam went running after her. The whole pack was silent, Leah never swore, but she ranted alot, but _that _was a complete realise of pent up anger. The pack just stared at her, waiting for her next move. Jacob was talking in a hushed voice to Renesmee. Then he spoke._

_"Leah, apologise." he commaded in his deep alpha voice._

_"Wait. Jacob can I go with her?" Stella asked, doing her best impression of puppy dog eyes, which was really, quite ironic, considering they were were-wolves._

_"Fine." he said, looking back to his darling Renesmee, reminding Leah of what she didn't have. Love._

_As soon as the pair were out the door and into the dark, starry night, Leah just broke down. This time she had someone to hold her, while she cried._

_"Leah, shush. Its ok. You really need to stop this." Stella whispered to Leah, as she stood, sobbing into her hands._

_"Y-you know. I n-never cry." Leah said shakily, rubbing her red eyes._

_"Leah, sometimes its good to cry, it lets out your emotions. Look there they are. I'm going to stay here. Be nice!" Stella hissed, as Leah walked towards them._

_"Emily, Sam." Leah manged to spit out, "I'm, s-sorry." she forced out._

_Emily began, in her smooth, melodic voice, "It's ok Leah. I overreacted."_

_"Mm-hm." Leah replied, as she was far too weak and fragile to say much more._

_Leah quickly went back to Stella as they walked through the cold, biting night, trying to find the Clearwater's house. Leah realised something, which she'd never thought of before._

_She was a bitch. To everyone. Stella was right._

That's all Leah could remember, as she sat in her room, with Stella fast asleep on her couch. Drooling.

"God Stella! That's gonna leave a MARK! You are so cleaning it!"

"What..." Stella replied sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"Urgh! What do I do with such-"

"Look, Leah, its 3am. The only reason I would be up at this time is to talk. About you."

"Me, now that's a 'touchy' subject." Leah said, trying to hide a tiny smile.

"Leah, I'm going to be honest, you need to get over Sam and Emily. So what, he broke your heart, it happens to everyone. Leah, you need to move on."

But Leah's mind had stopped at Sam. Just his name was like sticking a long needle made of ice into Leah's heart and watching it freeze over with anger, sorrow, and loneliness. She desperately wanted to phase, to let her anger out on some roaming vampires, but she resisted, for Stella's sake. That was something Stella must never know.

"Don't talk about _him." _Leah spat with venom lacing her words.

"Ok, so we'll talk about it _later?" _Stella said with such conviction it sounded like Jacob's alpha voice. For some reason Leah wanted to listen to her, and for that same reason she did.

Later in the day, at a more reasonable hour, Leah and Stella were baby-sitting Claire, while the men went on 'official busniess'.

"So... Leah. I have a plan!"

"What?" Leah said, for once geniuenly interested in what she had to say.

"We, should go, CLUBBING!"

"Aunty Leah, what's clubbing?"


	4. Clubbing

Leah stood in front of her mirror trying to tug down her incredibly tight black skirt, which was far too short for her liking. She was going out tonight, to get away from everything and because Stella had somehow talked her into going to the hardest club in Washington. _Fever_. No one got in that club but millionaires, musicians, and models.

"Come on, Leah! You look great!" Stella called, wearing an even more ridiculous outfit.

"Ha! If I want to be a slut, yeah." Leah said sulkily.

"Lets go, Little Miss Grumpy Bitch. Embry's driving us!"

'Embry? Wait, no way. I should've seen this, Embry imprinted on her! No fucking way. Now, its just me and Seth who haven't. Bitch.' Leah thought sourly, as they drove towards the club.

Once the trio got past the buffers and into the darkness, with the pounding music, Leah began to relax. Stella was way off in her own world, dancing with Embry. To be honest, Leah didn't hate her for it. In fact, had Leah been a less proud person, she would've gone and congratulated them. Well, Embry at least. A dark, tall man caught Leah's eye and interrupted her thoughts. She discreetly checked him out, nice build, tan, average dark hair, normal Quilette. Then, their eyes met. It was like electric fire running through Leah's veins. She was uncontrollably attracted to him, and his gorgeous self. Leah knew it, she'd imprinted on some stranger, but damn, did he have gorgeous eyes. They were as blue as the sky on a warm summer's day. They stood out on his face and made Leah shiver, involuntarily.

Leah tried not to grin as he walked over, the same dreamy look spread across his handsome face.

Then her world, came crashing down, as she was thrown from seventh heaven onto earth, as a beautiful, pale girl came after him, with flowing blonde hair down to her waist. She grabbed _his _hand and they began to dance _together._ Leah couldn't control her rage and jealously, as she escaped to get some air. She was fighting the growing urge to phase, and to steal that handsome man away, but she resisted.

Stella saw Leah running outside, tears in her eyes, and she knew she had to help.

"Embry, I've gotta go, meet you at the truck in 10." she whispered into Embry's ear, and kissed him on the cheek, before following her best friend.

Stella quickly found Leah, crouched on the floor, shaking.

"Leah, you wanna talk about it?" Stella said gently, trying to fix her broken friend.

"No."

"Is it a guy?"

"No."

"Leah, it's ok to fall in love. Relax. I have all night, and tomorrow night, and the night after to pester you about this. Come on."

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me, bitch."


	5. Plans

"Try me, bitch."

Leah didn't know what to do. Half of her wanted to phase and just evade everything. That bitchy blonde, stealing her mate. The fear of scaring off her only friend. But the other half of her wanted Stella to know. To share her pain of losing Sam, and not being able to blame anyone. To feel the torture of not being with her perfect man, who was made for her. But deep down, in the darkest corners of Leah's mind, she knew if she didn't, her misery would suck the life out of her.

But it wasn't her choice, it was Embry's. Unlucky bastard.

Leah remained silent as they walked to the car, Stella pestering her all the way.

"So... Guys, why the long faces?" Embry began, completely unaware of the previous conversation.

"She needs to know, Embry." Leah said coldly.

"For God's fucking sake! Tell me!" Stella screamed across the parking lot, disturbing the still night air.

"Stella, sit down for this. Leah, let me. Do you know the old Quilette legends, of werewolves?"

"Um, yeah the fighting with vampires and all that..."

"All of us, Jacob, Paul, Leah, Sam, Quil, Jared, Seth, and the rest. We are werewolves. Real life ones. I know this is a lot to take in, but we 'phase' or turn into werewolves, when we are very sad, or angry. Hence Paul running out all the time, as you know, he was quite a temper, because if we phase to close to someone, our animal inscints cut in before our minds do. That's why Emily's face is scarred, she stood too close to Sam, and..."

Stella's face was a mixture of shock, horror and subtle humour?

"You mean, the bunch of you are... FUCKING FLEA-BITTEN DOGS?" she howled with laughter.

Leah couldn't help herself, she laughed for the first time in years. Her laugh was loud and noisy, but she was happy. Most ordinary girls would run away, or be traumatized, but Stella Resistance stood and laughed. That was not normal. And Leah loved her for it.

While Stella and Leah tried to stop their hysterics, Embry carried on.

"Now, in the tale, all the werewolves or shape shifters have wife's, which they 'imprinted' on. Imprinting is like finding someone who completes you. Someone who is right for you and when she's not around, it's like life's not worth living. I know I'm rushing it, but I feel you should know, Stella, you're my mate, my imprint. I will love you forever, and do whatever it takes to make you the happiest girl in the wor-"

He was cut off, by Stella pressing her soft lips on his. Leah turned away, this was too much for her, but she didn't want to ruin it for the only friend she had. Embry pulled Stella closer, wrapping his warm arms around her waist, and she curled her arms around his neck. After they pulled away, they just stayed like that, enjoying the moment of perfection.

Leah cleared her throat, so that the two lovebrids wouldn't forget she _was _there.

"Sorry, Leah." Stella said, pulling away from Embry's warm embrace. Embry glared at Leah for a moment, for stealing seconds of their time together.

"Ok, now onto my problems. Embry, shut the fuck up. I 'imprinted' at that party. And I found out that he, my guy, has a girlfriend but it's some barbie-minded bimbo. Not me."

"Leah," Stella sighed, as she got intot the truck, "We got a boy to steal."

"What?"

"Urgh. We must make a retarded man fall in love with you and drop the other barbie bitch. Got it chika?"

"Sounds good to me." Leah sighed, as they drove off into the night.


	6. Breathing

Leah woke up to the the scribbling of pencil on paper. As she got up and rubbed her eyes, she had to blink a few times before she believed what she saw. Stella was sitting, drawing a large gray wolf with black dappled spots. 'Embry?'

"Hi Leah! How'd you sleep?" Stella's cheery voice echoed.

"Well." Leah replied, still not believing what she saw.

"All done, Embry. Thanks!" she said with a wink.

'Urgh. This is sickening.' Leah thought, as Embry changed into cut off shorts, almost the uniform of the Quilette pack, and followed Stella like a lost puppy. Not that she was complaining.

"Now, Miss Clearwater. I have a plan!"

"We are not going to go clubbing. Again."

"No, dearest. we are going to tell the pack that you **imprinted**!" Stella shouted enthusiastically.

"I don't need to, you probably said it loud enough for the whole of La Push to hear."

"Yeah, you did." Seth said sheeply from the kitchen, "Um. I'm really happy for you sis."

"I am too! Maybe it'll help you get over Sam." Paul said.

Everyone stopped the moment he said Sam. Only Paul would be insensitive enough to mention him to Leah, as her heart began to crack. Her face fell, into the ususal scowl everyone knew. All Stella's hard work to make her happy gone. Her eyes hardened and she stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Way to go, Paul." Jacob murmured, his head in the fridge.

Leah ran out into the forest, phasing already, her paws slamming the ground as she ran. The earth around her seemed unfamilair, as she went out of werewolf grounds, and into the vampire's side. But she carried on without a care, blocking all her senses, so she could only feel the ground underneath her and the cold wind rushing through her fur. Next thing she knew, a vampire had her pinned down, bearing his fangs. She tried to move, but his cold hands were too strong. She thrashed and turned, bearing her own razor sharp teeth, but it was no use. Her left side was aching from being pushed down, into the dirt.

"Emmett, let her go." a voice Leah instantly recognised as Edward's

"You're no fun, brother. It's not everyday that a mutt crosses the line, and your ruining my groove."

"21st century, Emmett, keep up. Nobody says groovy anymore. She didn't mean to cross over. She is heading back, _now._" he said firmly, looking Leah straight in the eye.

'Thanks, blood-sucker. I'll play nice with Renesmee, for a bit' she thought, as Edward nodded his head at her. She knew that the Cullens were now very forgiving if werewolves were found on their side, as Resemee was too important, and she _had _to be happy. _24/7. _So, if she was friends with the werewolves, they would try to be too.

Leah came back, just as moon rose into the dark purple sky. Stella was waiting for her, sitting on the stairs. Leah felt awful, weak, and pathetic. Awful for making Stella suffer, weak for not being able to move on, and pathetic for still loving Sam, after he broke her heart. Leah was tempted to run back into the murky depths of the forest but she didn't want to be alone anymore.

"Leah. You can't run away. Your troubles will follow you, like a shadow. I'm sick of your fucking around. Get yourself straight. I am so fucking _exhausted __of you not facing your problems._ It's time for you to move on from Sam. You can't be affected by his name, it's a word, Leah. Go back in there, and act like a fucking woman, not a half-grown bitch." Stella shouted, making the wind bite harder into Leah's frame.

"Ok, sorry. Leah. That was out of line. Look, I'll help, but I'm not going to say a _word_." Stella said, hiding her face in slight shame.

Stella reached out her hand for Leah to hold as they towards the house together. For the first time in what seemed like centuries, Leah felt hope, hope for her future. Something she'd never thought she'd feel again. As they walked through the old, wooden door, Leah was ready to face the pack.

Jacob was furious and though he didn't want to admit it distraught. He ambushed them at once.

"Leah, where have you been? You can't just take off like that! What did you think you were doing?" Jacob yelled, his whole face turning red with anger,

Leah swallowed her pride with a squeeze of Stella's hand. She bit the bullet and for once, apologised.

"Jacob. I'm sorry. As beta, I should know better. I'm sorry, to all of you. I've been horrible and unfairly bitchy." She said, trying not to cry, "But I needed to go through that, to realize just how special all of you are, in your own idiotic ways."

Everyone was shocked. Did the great and mighty Leah, full of bitter and scorn, just apologise? Emily, however, just smiled form the back, leaning on the doorway. She knew her cousin would, as she had more honor than pride, and it was just a matter of time. Claire was the first to react. She went up to Leah and did the most mature thing a 6-year-old could do. She gave Leah a hug. Then, Quil used his massive arms to go around both of them. Then Stella joined and soon as corny as it was, the whole pack was hugging Leah Clearwater.

"Um... Guys? Remember, we're not all werewolves, and I. Can't. Breathe." whispered Stella hoarsely.

**A/n: Please, all readers PLEASE! Review! :) Reviewers will have better lives. Thanks to those AWESOME people who reviewed. You can have a Stella Resistance of your own. :D Thanks also to the great beta reader I have, AliceWhitlock5. Have an Awesome day, readers!**


	7. Sam Uley

Leah groaned and turned over in her messy bed. The rain was patterring down on her roof, as it normally did in La Push. Seth's constant snoring from the next room was a perfect way to ruin anyone's morning. As she walked down the stairs, yawning groggily, she saw Stella curled up with Embry. Her heart broke slightly, to know that she was the only one without a 'happily ever after'. Leah tried to hold in anger and tears which threatened to spoil whatever peace she had. Leah survived, only because Stella opened her green eye, then her black one, and mouthed, 'God, this fucker's really heavy.' Leah couldn't help but chuckle at her friends stupid show of affection.

After the pack had feasted (breakfast) and left for patrol, and Leah and Stella were finally alone. Leah sat, staring out of her window, when she saw Sam coming back into the house. 'Why is that _beast _back so early? Usually he's out barking orders at this time.' she thought silently.

"Leah. I need to talk to you." Sam's deep, rustic voice whispered, as if he was hurt or injured.

"Fine." she scowled, as she shot Stella a 'I'll be right back after I'm finished kicking his ass' look. But inside, she was wondering if he was going to yell at her, or break down and cry. Either was possible with the hurt look he was giving her.

She followed him into the kitchen, where she sat opposite him, trying to ignore the deep brown eyes she used to stare into for hours. The strong, masuline face she used to stroke at night. The large, full lips she used to kiss, before her _beautiful_ and _innocent_ cousin came, and took all his love away. She turned her face, so she was looking at the wall above him, blocking out her pain, leaving her heart cold and broken once more.

"Leah, I hear you imprinted." he said, not looking her in the eyes.

"Yeah, what about it." she snapped, trying to escape his mental torture.

"Leah. I'm sorry I imprinted on Emily. I understand that you're upset. But you _need_ him. Whoever his is, he is your counterpart. Your equal. Your -"

He stopped as Leah fist hit the oak table, leaving a large dent. Her body was shaking with years of repressed emotions. There was no way she could take anymore of this nice guy 'I'm only trying to help you' shit.

"You left me for _her._" she hissed in a slow, deadly voice, that made Sam's blood run cold, and chills run up and down his spine., "You have no right to even _talk_ to me. Do you even know _why_ I put up with you? For my cousin Emily. I love her, so fucking much more than my _hate_ for you. Sam Ulley, do me a favour and-"

Leah stopped mid-sentance, as she saw Stella in the doorway, behind Sam, tears in her eyes. She mouthed, 'Leah. Get over it.'

Everthing moved in slow motion for Leah, as she stood up, not in control of her body. Took one step towards Sam. Grabbed his head roughly. Leaned in. Kissed him.

His lips felt cold and uncaring, not reciprocating her movments. She felt no love, no warmth, not even a spark in this frozen, uncaring kiss. She pulled away and strained her self to say,

"Sam. I thought I loved you."

Stella closed her eyes, and mumbled under her breath, waiting to hear what Leah was going to say. Sam was still staring at her, like she was a nightmare he had yet to wake up from.

"Now, you're just Emily's husband. I **think **I can manage that."

She held out her hand for him to shake, but he stared at her, as if in a trance. He slowly shook her hand, but his eyes were watching her warily.

Stella was a great fan of ruining the moment, as she jumped out of the shadows and squealed.

"Does that mean that we can _finally_ get the 'imprint' guy now. Cause I'm so fucking tired of all this bullshit."

"Stella. Do you have a problem with _not _swearing?"Leah asked, giving Stella her hardest glare.

"Nope, bitch. Not at all."

**A/n: REVIEW! Press the button! DO IT! Please? Thanks to toshii519, MayFairy,Vampwolf2100, sailor alpha tomboy and germantwilighters for reviewing!**


	8. Grass After Rain

Stella and Leah were deep inside the La Push forest. Leah was content with her life, but something kept pulling at her conscience. She could remember _his _face so clearly, like it was stuck to the walls of her mind. Every time she closed her eyes, his cerulean blue eyes would be staring back at her. His strong face, his gorgeous messy black hair, which she'd just love to tangle her hands in. Stella, however, was one step ahead of the game, literally.

"Leah, I'm going to a little party, down in Forks. You feel like coming?" she asked lightly, with a firm undertone.

"How is that going to help me?"

"God! You make it so hard to do the right thing. Just go get changed to party gear, and lets ride, bitch!"

"How much MTV have you been watching?"

"Not much, honest!" Stella said, putting on her best innocent look.

Leah was wearing her average top and jeans. Quil taunted her all the way, about how messy it was to phase in jeans. But that night Quil went home with Claire and a big red hand print on his face. The 'little party' was set on a large estate, in a huge mansion, which seemed to have been converted into a nightclub. The moment Leah was through the door, fire spread through her veins. _He _was there and she knew it. Stella left to go party with her old friends, leaving Leah free to find him.

As she pushed through the loud noisy crowd, following _his _musky scent, which was like grass after rain, she let it fill her, and guide her through the darkness and the booming music. His black hair was gleaming in the dim light, as his sky blue eyes caught her deep brown ones. His mouth turned up into a crooked smile, as he put his drink on the side, and strolled up to her. Leah's heart thumped in her chest, and her mouth went dry. This was far more intense than anything she'd ever had with Sam. He came up to her, both of them were speechless. They were victim to the attraction they both felt. No words were needed as she followed him to the dance floor.

She wrapped her arms around his tall figure, and he put his cool hands on her waist. Unaware of other couples staring, they danced. Staring into each others eyes, Leah realized nothing else mattered. He was everything, her universe. Spikes of pure pleasure shot up Leah's body, as she brushed against his masculine frame. She leaned up, and whispered quietly, her breath tingling his ear.

"Name's Leah. Leah Clearwater."

He smiled teasingly, he came down to her level, and whispered, playfully.

"Luke Brandon."

'Luke Brandon' she though stupidly, bringing a smile to her face. He returned it with a pirate smile, which clearly said, 'I'm up to no good.' Leah could tell it was getting late, but she never wanted to leave _his _arms. For once she felt, high, elated. Nothing could bring her down. His eyes glinted dangerously as she began raising her face up to his. Leah could see the nervous danger in his eyes, but the urge, the _need_ to kiss him was far too strong. The want of his juicy lips against hers, to feel some love in this cruel world.

Leah tangled her hands in his hair, leaned up to him. Luke was transfixed by this siren before him. Nothing about her was special, but when she was around him everything around worked in perfect harmony. Her voice was a melody, and her deep brown eyes were like earth, raw and untamed. But life wasn't going to let them kiss, as his blonde companion emerged from the dark.

Her blonde hair was down in to waist, in _perfect_ ringlets. Her curvy, thin body was the envy of every woman. Her red, plump lips opened, as she spoke.

"Luke, we need to talk."

Leah was burning with a consuming rage, as _her_ mate walked over to that pale girl. Leah realized that she was just like Bella, perfect, untouched, _innocent_. Her eyes darkened as she looked over at Leah. But Luke's voice was loud enough for Leah to hear, without super were-wolf hearing.

"Listen, just stay away from me Marcy. We're over. If you can dance with any guy here, and I just- Urgh. Look, skip the politics. We're over." he shouted, anger and venom were laced in his harsh words.

He walked towards Leah, emotion filling his face with every step. He grabbed her roughly, but, being a werewolf, it didn't hurt. His cool hands, pulled her into his body. Leah gasped at the sudden contact, then blushed for gasping. Leah wasn't the kind of person to be nervous, but now she was practically falling to pieces. Luke smiled and supported her. He brought his face down, dangerously close to Leah's lips and kissed her blissfully. His kiss was fierce, as he captured her lips in a deep and passionate kiss. Leah's eyes widened, but she soon found herself melting into the kiss. This was too good to be true! If only she didn't have to breathe, they could have stayed that way for eternity. Leah pulled back from the intensity of the kiss. Electric shock zipped up her body, as her head reeled. She looked deep into his pure, blue eyes, and saw nothing but love.

Marcy was fuming, as she pointed one long, white finger at Leah.

"You dumped me, for **_her_**?" she screeched, her body shaking.

"Yeah, I guess I did." Luke smiled, rubbing the back of his head.

**A/n: REVIEW! Thanks to all who have already reviewed. :D You people are AWESOME!**


	9. Sister Emily

Leah went home smiling, which made Seth fall of his chair in shock, as usually Leah came through their door with a deep set scowl on her face. As she went to bed, putting the little scrap of paper which had Luke's number on it aside, she couldn't help but think, was she a rebound? Was she just a quick replacement for _Marcy_ until someone better came around? Leah got out of her warm bed and looked in the mirror.

She had short black hair, deep brown eyes. She was average, nothing pretty. She knew she was being silly, and scorned herself for it, but she needed to know. Was she worthy of a god, like Luke Brandon. Or was she just a bump in the road for him? Could she be the one for him, or would he fight the imprint? Was it-

Leah's thoughts were stopped, by a soft knocking on her door. Instead of Stella, Emily walked through. Leah had _always _envied Emily. Her femine face, long black hair, even the scars on her face didn't diminish her exotic beauty. Leah's face tightened into a frown as Emily walked in and sat on Leah's bed.

"Leah. I'm sorry, I know you're mad at me, but please, listen. We used to be as close as sisters, why did we let Sam get in the way? Please, Leah. I'm-"

"I don't want to hear it." Leah roared, her loud voice filling the whole house. Little did she know that the pack, and Stella, were downstairs, listening. Sam had been ordered to remain downstairs.

"Please Leah. I want to help you. I feel terrible about what happened."

"Why?" Leah shouted, wanting to phase and tear Emily apart, "You don't care! Did you care when I was away all night, patrolling? No, because you were too busy with Sam!"

"Y-you know that?" Emily whispered, shocked. Her face slowly dropped and her eyes filled with guilt and fear.

"I could hear you, I _saw _you. You don't care! Don't even pretend." Leah shouted, her eyes overflowing with hurt, betrayal, and anger.

She remembered that night like it was yesterday. She was alone on patrol, as Claire had hurt herself and Quil insisted on staying with her. Sam never came anymore, and Jacob was too busy running after Bella. The moon's frosty glow lit up the damp, dark forest, as Leah padded through the trees. A strange smell caught Leah offguard. Vampires. Two or three. Unaware of were-wolves. Leah remembered the hard fight, how badly she was hurt. She remembered the red eyes that they had, and how fast they were. Most of all, their fangs, all white, dripping with venom. After the fight, Leah had limped home, with a broken leg, which had to be straightened before it healed. When she got to the pack's 'base', and opened the door, she could hear a scream from upstairs. She ran up, forgetting the burning pain in her leg. She followed her senses, only to see Emily and Sam, under the covers behind a partially closed door. The foul, sweaty scent was enough to send Leah running. That night was her secret, never should the pack know of that she cried that night. And a vampire, a _**vampire** _comforted her. That vampire was Carlisle, as he fixed her leg. In Leah's broken heart, Carlisle was like the father she could never have.

But no one could find out about that. Ever.

Emily was crying on Leah's bed, sobbing loudly into the covers, as Leah thought back to the times when she was _friends _with Emily. She saw, in her mind, the day when she and Emily were going to school for the first day. They were nervous 6-year-olds, as their family couldn't afford to send them earlier. Emily plaited Leah's long hair, then did her own.

"Oh Leah! I'm so nervous! What if, we get lost!" Emily screamed, with a worried frown on her pretty face.

"We won't! Will we?" Leah asked quietly, as if embarrassed at her own question.

"No, we won't!" Emily smiled at Leah, as they hugged each other warmly.

Leah let a single tear roll down her cheek, but no more. She was strong, and hard as iron. She wouldn't bend, she wouldn't break. She looked again at Emily, and saw, not a grown woman sobbing, but a young girl. Leah wanted to leave, and to phase into the dark forest. But she knew better than that. She got up from her chair and moved over to Emily on the bed. The salty smell of tears made Leah wrinkle her nose. Emily looked up through teary, red eyes, then jumped on Leah and embraced her in a hug. Leah was shocked by the sudden action, but she let her cousin hug her.

"I love you, Leah..." Emily choked out between tears, "I want you to be happy."

"I-" Leah began, not quite knowing what to say.

"I know," Emily smiled, "You love me too."

Both women smiled and embraced each other, just like they used to. Emily was overjoyed inside, Leah was, happy. For the first time, not content or pleased. Happy, she had an imprint, a best friend, and a sister. That night, nothing could go wrong for Leah Clearwater, unfortunately, something did for Stella...

**A/n: hehe Thanks to reviewers... Oh and I don't own Twilight, apparently you have to say that, so yeah. Prizes for people who guess what's gone wrong for Stella! REVIEW!**


	10. Ruby Eyes

Stella limped through the noisy house, shying away from the gazes of the pack. They could smell the rust of blood and the tang of fresh tears. She scurried up the stairs, her confidence decreasing with every step. Her eyes were red and bloodshot, her body shaking. Leah saw her and gasped, anger, pity, and fear flowing though her veins like ice. The Stella Resistance she once knew, full of herself, was gone and replaced with a mouse of a girl. Leah's jaw dropped and her fists clenched when she smelt the metallic spike of blood. She was far too shocked to speak, as she found herself wondering if this really was Stella.

"Leah." Stella croaked, her body vibrating with the effort of speaking. "I need water."

Leah ran to get some, while shouting orders to the stunned pack. They laid her down on Leah's rickety bed while Seth made an urgent call to Carlisle, whom they found was already on his way thanks to Alice's future sight. Stella's tan skin was slowly turned fairer, until she looked like a white sheet layed out to dry.

"Stella!" Embry cried, tears streaming down his face, as his love lay hurt on the bed. He was restrained by Paul and Jacob, while he tried to phase. Leah sat by Stella's side, Emily on the other. Emily's face was torn and crumpled, while Leah's was stony and cold. Stella was groaning in pain, while Kim tried to tend to her open wounds. The bandages were ruby red, soaked with blood, while the rest of her was deathly pale.

When Carlisle arrived, the house was silent, trying not to disturb Stella's only hope of survival, a doctor. He hushed everyone out of the room, and practiced his medical magic. The whole group was squashed into Emily's lounge, while they hoped and wished that she would be ok. Leah cracked the silence first, her voice scratchy as she tried to be strong.

"What happened to her?" she said, looking at Sam and Jacob, as they were on patrol tonight.

"We don't know." Sam said quietly, looking at his feet.

Leah couldn't control herself, as she roughly grabbed Embry and yanked him outside. Once they were clear of the others, Leah spoke in hushed tones.

"Embry, you were with her." Leah stated, looking her pack brother square in the eye.

"She-" he gasped, burring his head in his hands as he phased. Leah did the same as they shared thoughts, minds and images.

_Stella was sitting on a fallen tree, as Embry performed cheesy imitations of the pack. She was laughing, as Embry did handstands and cartwheels. Suddenly, a loud wolf's howl echoed through the air, signaling Embry's time to patrol with Jake. He kissed her cheek softly and left, as she began to wander round the forest. _Embry's vision stopped there, but somehow something else was communicating to their minds. This view was clearer and sharper, but neither Leah nor Embry knew where it came from. It continued where Embry left off. _Her green eye seemed darker, more like black, while her brown eye remained the same. Her breath became ragged as she fell over a root, something clumsy and unlike her usual grace. She stood up and dusted herself, then began to walk back towards Emily's. Suddenly, a large smoky black wolf appeared, out of the night. It's color was unlike any of the pack's. Unlike normal were-wolf, this creature of darkness had deep red eyes, that glinted maliciously at Stella. _The view ended abruptly, as the 'telecast' finished.

Both Leah and Embry changed back and got redressed.

"What was that thing?" Embry asked worriedly, as he pulled on his top.

"I don't know." Leah snarled, "I'm more worried about how we didn't get it, and how _something_ went into our minds. I didn't like it, one bit."

Renesmee appeared from behind them and her melodic, fluid voice drifted in the night air.

"Alice saw that in her future sight, therefore we sent Grandfather and me to come here. I read Aunt Alice's thoughts, using my telepathic advantage, and inserted it into the pair of you. We are still trying to find out what it was, but until then, we ask if we could join forces. That _thing _had a vampiric scent, so strong I couldn't ignore it if I tried. Alice didn't see the rest, so you may have to ask Miss Resistance."

"Fine." Leah said, biting back a vicious comment, as she remembered her promise to Edward.

The trio walked back into the tense atmosphere of the lounge, as they waited for Stella to come out. Time ticked by, but hours didn't matter to them. Carlise came out of the bedroom, blood covering his upper body, as he went to the sink to wash his hands. The rushing of water disrupted the cold silence, but Embry couldn't wait, as his heart was breaking.

"Is she alive?" he whispered hoarsely, his eyes welling up with tears.

"Yes," Carlilse said, straighting up, "Very much so. She will be bedridden for a few days, afterwards she should take it easy for a bit. She has quite the vocabulary, correct?" he joked, trying to lighten the gloomy mood. Jacob cracked a small smile, while Seth was trying not to grin.

"Oh and, one visitor at a time. I've given her all she'll need, medicine wise." Carlilsle smiled, before picking up his coat and walking out of the house.

Everyone was silent, waiting for someone to go. Unless the lady in question came out first!

"So, guys... Get your arses of that sofa. It's _mine!" _Stella cried, while launching herself onto the leather couch. Everyone couldn't help but laugh, except for Embry who was torn between picking her up and carrying her back to the bed, or hugging her.

"Ok. First. I love you guys. Second, I hate blood. Third, don't even think of moving me. Forth, do I get whatever I want now?" Stella rushed in one breath, looking hopeful.

"No fucking way, bitch." Leah smiled, sitting next to her friend.

For the rest of the night, nobody cared about were-creatures and pain. It was about love, friendship, and major swearing...

**A/n: Reviewers, you will be protected from evil were-wolf things! So, review! Now the next chapter is all about, WERE-VAMPIRES/WOLVES! **

**This is a little message just to go out there: "Domestic violence causes far more pain than the visible marks of bruises and scars. It is devastating to be abused by someone that you love and think loves you in return." – Dianne Feinstein**


	11. What's it gonna be?

Stella sat on an old rickety chair, facing Leah. She was staring openly at her friend, her black eyes questioning. Embry's brow furrowed, as he began to speak.

"Stella, we need to know what you saw that day." Embry gently said to his mate.

"Why aren't the rest of the pack here? Isn't this pretty important?" Stella said, tilting her head to the side cutely.

"Well.." Embry mumbled

"We share thoughts when we phase so they don't need to be." Leah stated bluntly.

Stella nodded and began to speak, her voice fluctuating with emotion.

"_It _was just like you guys. Yeah I seen you, there are things called '_Paul phasing while I look out the window'_. Anyway, it was a little faster, but its _eyes._" she whispered, shuddering, her voice cracking. "They were blood red and it was like my body was freezing, slowly. Images that should never be seen flashed and played out before me, it was like mind-control on a whole other level. Every time I tried to fight it, it _fed_ on my willpower..."

Leah stayed silent, thinking. There was only one thing bugging her, the eyes which Stella described. It was like she'd seen them before, but where? None of the Cullen's, she'd remember if it was one of _them_. Leah looked over to Embry stroking Stella. The pure love and adoration in his eyes made Leah want to escape, but as she looked at Stella, a feeling of happiness washed over her, like waves on a sandy beach. While no one was looking Leah smiled, her face lighting and her eyes glistening.

"I can't _wait _for the wedding." Leah smirked sarcastically.

"Neither can I.." Embry said dreamily, while Stella looked shocked and horrified at the very thought. Leah almost laughed at the switch, as usually the girl would be looking forward to marriage, but Stella wasn't even slightly normal.

"Well, I'm going to go now..." Leah said on deaf ears, as the other two were far too wrapped up in each other.

Leah ran out into the night, where the pack was doing extra patrol to save La Push from the demonic monster. She quickly shared Stella's conversation with the pack, as they listened to her thoughts.

_'Hey, sis. When are you going to tell Mr. Brandon about the were-wolf imprint thing?' _Seth said, while nuzzling his sister affectionately.

_'Don't rush me, short stuff.' _Leah smiled as she tackled her brother to the ground. The pair of Cleawater's played together, as the pack carried on with patrol.

_'Hey Seth, if you've finished family bonding, can you get your arse over here to patrol.' _Jacob said grouchily.

_'Awww... Jake, just cause you're missing Queen Nessie doesn't mean you can be mean to poor old Sethy.' _Quil laughed.

Jacob growled and padded off to sulk in the darkness of the forest, while the trio was smiling triumphantly.

_'Leah, you do have to tell him.' _Jared said, emerging from the darkness.

_'Yeah yeah. I will.' _Leah responded, looking towards _his _house. _'I'll go now.'_ she said as she left the clearing.

_'Shit. What have you told her to do?" _Seth roared, as he charged at Jared.

_'Woa. What's up?' _Jared said worriedly, as he doged Seth's attacks.

_'She has no coyness or timidness, what if she scares off her only hope of love? Then we'll have a twice bitter Leah. All because of you.'_ Seth howled into the night, making sure everyone but Leah could hear his mournful cry.

Leah ran faster and faster into the night as she raced towards his house. Quicker, faster until the trees were just blurs and all she could hear was the rhythmic pound of her paws on the earth. When Luke's house was in view, she phased back, and dressed in a hurry. Leah's heart was thumping in her chest, as she knocked on the door. She waited, and waited, then she realized that it must be some awful time in the night, so nobody would be awake.

Just as she slumped her shoulders and began walking away sadly, the door creaked open, to reveal a slightly messy haired Luke. She turned around to see him, in his chest hugging blue top, showing off his perfectly sculpted muscles. His cornflower blue eyes caught hers, and Leah almost forgot to breathe. The stood together, in a trance, until the cold, La Push rain began to pour. Leah hated getting wet, as she looked up at the grey-black sky and cursed quietly.

"Would you like to come in?" Luke said politely, his smooth voice drowning all Leah's other thoughts.

She didn't think twice as she went in, letting the warmth of the house erase her fears.

"Sorry about coming so late." Leah said, trying not to stutter like the shy schoolgirl he made her into.

"No, Leah." He smiled, her heart stopping at the moment he said her name. How perfect it sounded on his tongue! "Its fine."

Somehow she didn't want to argue with this god in front of her. She slowly drank in his gorgeous frame, as she unconsciously moved in closer. He smiled slyly, as he led her through the untidy house. Leah tried not to stare at him, as she tried to concentrate on her surroundings. But as she smelt his sweet scent all around her, focus was a wasted effort.

As she entered his untidy room, typical of most teenagers, Luke's flowing voice filled the room.

"Want to talk?" he said sitting down on the bed, while Leah lingered in the doorway.

"Well. I think you want to know something about me." Leah said bluntly, as she sat next to him.

"Do I really?" he smirked.

She tried to ignore her heart, which urged her to kiss him. Luke however was not even trying to fight it, as he leaned in towards Leah's blushing face. His lips met hers in a desperate need, Leah's body went weak, but Luke's cool arm around her waist supported her, as she leaned in closer to bliss. Little shocks went down her spine as his cools lips moulded to hers. This kiss was gentle and caring, yet passionate. Unfortunately, they needed to breathe sometime. Leah pulled away, and looked Luke deep in his blue eyes. Gathering up her courage, she spoke the few words that would decide her future.

"Luke. Do you love me?"


	12. Crazy Town

Luke's eyes grew wide, and he made a short stuttering sound.

"Erm. Well..." he mumbled, rubbing the back of his head gently.

Leah was watching his reaction carefully. Her heart throbbing inside, but she knew she had to keep her cool. Slowly his lips parted and he said,

"You know what. I think I do. I think I bloody well do."

Leah's smile couldn't have become any bigger, as it came through for hm, like sunlight on a dark day.

"Yeah..."

Meanwhile:

"Embry! Embry get over here!" shouted Stella, her eyes glistening.

"What.." Embry replied dully.

"I have a feeling... LEAH'S GOING TO GET _LAID _TONIGHT!"

"Great. You just tell me when you come back from crazy town."


End file.
